


Friends With Benefits.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, lots of smutty smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Judes had a little trouble committing to one person so he figured' Why should i commit to one guy? " and that's pretty much how he ended up having not one but two friends with benefits.. As always leave comments and Kudos!let me know if you'd like to see more of this! :]





	

Jude started this whole thing about two months ago. What thing? well..

There's Noah he's a friend of Judes and he like Jude had gone through a tough break up and didn't want to really commit at the moment but of course he made sure Jude was aware that he did really care for him. The friend thing came before the benefit thing. Jude actually really enjoyed Noahs company in more than one way. 

Then there was Connor. Connor was a friend of Darias who was a friend of Taylors who was Judes best girl friend. Jude and Connor hooked up at one of Darias parties once and Connor had been making what Taylor called' Bedroom eyes'  at Jude ever since.

Basically ripping his clothes off while just staring at him. 

So yeah Jude was a pretty busy boy. 

High school homework took the front seat though and then came his friends and then the friends with the benefits. Noah was actually helping Jude out with school at the same time  so it was kind of a win win win. Smart.. Sexy and caring Jude loved that about Noah.

Now Connor was smart himself they were all pretty smart in different ways and smart about different things. Connor was more of the jocky type but he was actually really great at things like science.

Now here's the funny part.

Jude, Connor and Noah had the same circle of friends.

Jude was besties with Taylor who was friends with Daria who knew Connor and Connor had been tutored by Noah and they became pretty fast friends. Jude met Noah through Connor one night at one of Darias parties. 

It was pretty crazy circle they had there.

 

Jude used to be the small,shy, innocent,youngest  foster of the clan. But Jude had changed a bit.   
Now Judes moms knew Jude was doing good in school and with friends and aside from the epic amount of sass that came out of his mouth. Jude was pleasant around his moms of course.

What his moms didn't know was that between school and friends he was pretty sexually active; Jude was still the nerdy shy type but man did he know how to pick those boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday night:

 

The room was beyond hot and Jude was so happy he wasn't wearing any clothes at the moment because that would just be too much he already felt as if his skin was on fire from the others touches.   Jude arched off the mattress a bit and tilted his head back." Fuck fuck fuck." he mumbled.  

Jude heard the other boy chuckle and he couldn't be pissed at him because he was already too needy. " Don't be a tease." Jude glared down at the freckle face boy who was now kissing his way back up Judes bare torso. " Don't be so bossy." Noah sassed back. 

Jude rolled his eyes as Noah pressed a kiss to his lips. " Someones needy tonight." Noah mumbled nipping his lower lip.

Jude hummed." I told you when i got here." he kissed him.  Noah smirked and straddled the other putting his hands on Judes bare torso." Babes c'mon  we have all night and i mean round one was pretty intense." he smirked.

Jude flushed lightly. " Sorry.. it's been a long week." Noah gave him a look and then smiled." You don't have to apologize. It was fun. Interesting new side to you is for sure. " Noah ran his hands over Judes torso and smiled as Jude ran his hands over his hips.  " Yeah? it wasn't too much?"  he asked. Noah shook his head as pressed a kiss to his lips." I'd tell you. remember? We made that promise." Noah did that adorable thing where he kinda scrunches his face up with a little wink and nod. Jude just smiled at that. 

"So you said round one.." Jude trailed off. Noah grinned. " I did." Jude raised an eyebrow." Don't we have to hurry .. so your mom doesn't ya know.." Noah shook his head." No not tonight babes.. i told you.. she's gone for the weekend. " he trailed off leaning over Jude resting his forehead against Judes." So.." he said flirtatiously. " I am all yours." he whispered against his lips. Jude shivered and smiled as he ran his hands over Noahs naked sides. " Sounds perfect." he pressed a kiss to Noahs lips.

 After a few minutes of making out Noah starts things up again and it isn't a difficult task since Judes laying under a naked boy whose pretty damn hot. " Thought you needed to rest?" Jude teased. Noah smirked against his neck. "I'm good to go." he nipped at Judes neck. " Are you being fucked or am i riding this dick?" he asked hotly pressing kisses along Judes neck.

Jude chuckled a bit before sliding his hands to Noahs ass. " You can 'ride this dick' " he said with a smirk. Noah rolled his eyes as he sat himself up. " Don't make fun of me." he said playfully. Jude smiled." I wasn't it's .. You're cute." he said softly. Noah grinned." So are you babes." he shifted on top of Jude. 

" Ready for round two?" Noah asked. 

Jude nodded." Hell yeah." he bit his lower lip.

Noah smirked and then moved down Judes body easily taking his dick into his mouth sucking him off a bit getting Jude  to where he needed to be before he moved to carefully lower himself onto Judes length. Jude tilted his head letting out some loud moans as Noah sucked him off he would deny later that he whimpered at the loss of mouth around him.

Noah splayed his hands on Judes chest as he allowed himself time to adjust, Jude placed his hands on Noahs hips and help him start riding him slowly. "Mmm" Noah hummed and leaned down to kiss Jude roughly. 

Jude nipped at Noahs  lower lip and gently sucked as the freckle faced boy continued to bounce himself up and down making Jude moan at how amazing it felt. Jude thrust up into him making Noah moan out against his lips. 

Noah rode Jude for a few minutes making some of those sexy moans that made Jude so hot in every sense of the word. 

Jude sometimes felt as if he was in a porno not that he was complaining because Noah was so many things and actually amazing in bed was one of those many things. 

After a couple minutes of Jude watching Noah  ride him; the way he moved himself up and down and the way it obviously made Noah feel. Jude was so gone. God damn that face Noah made when he was close. Jude rolled them over and lifted Noahs legs placing them on his shoulders as he started to fuck him. Noah smirked up at him. 

The little shit loved when Jude took over almost as much as Jude loved  a bossy handsy Noah.  So Jude continued to fuck him though he fucked him hard and fast which Noah didn't complain about it. 

~~~~~

Jude woke up around 9:30 Sunday morning very much aware of where he was and what had gone on the night before. 

The freckle faced boy asleep beside him made him smile as he thought of last night.  Jude and Noah hadn't fucked just twice; no they fucked several times. Jude thought his own stamina was awesome but Noah rocked his world last night. Jude could have sworn they were done but then Noah would get a little rowdy and Jude would just take it or.. give it. 

Jude and Noah switched on and off often. Especially last night. Sometimes Jude would give twice or Noah would.. either way  Jude was surprised with Noahs stamina because.. Shit.. Jude couldn't think of any other time he had fucked so much in one night. 

It was like Noah had been hyped up on coffee and then decided to use every bit of that energy in the bedroom with Jude.. Who was not complaining because hot damn.. that was .. awesome.  

 

Jude shifted a bit on the bed running his hands over his face sleepily as he yawned.  Jude couldn't help but look over Noahs flawless body. So many times he had just stared.. committed every inch to memory because he could. Every freckle and just every damn thing..  Jude bit his lip as he ran a hand slowly through Noahs hair.

Noah and Jude did a lot of things together.

Study, play video games,watch movies, go places and of course have epic sex.. but they were no strangers to hanging around after an epic sex-a-thon. Sleepovers. They would share the bed. eat food.. Noah was cute he didn't mind kissing Jude or holding his hand or clinging to him when they weren't in bed. Jude thought it was adorable. Really.

Noah stretched out and  yawned as he opened those pretty brown eyes he was met with Judes and he smiled lazily." Mornin' " Noah said softly his voice full of tiredness. Jude smiled. " Mornin' cowboy." he teased. Noah was yawning but he laughed and even blushed. " ha ha.." he gave him a look." You weren't complaining Babes." he said as he rolled onto his side. Jude watched him and shrugged. " I'd never." 

Jude looked over Noahs naked torso biting his lip as he slid his hand slowly down his sides resting it on his hip. " Mmm" Noah hummed closing his eyes for a moment. "I am not awake enough just yet.. but we should." He paused and yawned." We should totally fuck." Noah put a hand on Judes chest. " You're not all sexed out?" he asked.

Noah chuckled." I slept.. i think i can manage a round or two." he shrugged.  Jude smiled and leaned over kissing him." We need to shower." he whispered.  Noah hummed." We do ..  made a mess last night." he whispered back.  Jude nodded." We did." 

Jude rested his forehead against Noah meeting his eyes before they both closed their eyes just enjoying this for a moment. 

"Shower time." Noah mumbled." Or my ass is not getting out of bed today."   Jude chuckled." Shower together?"he asked. Noah grinned. " Yeah babes you're always invited." he winked.

The boys managed to get up and get to the shower.

They did wash up at first and then they kinda fooled around in the shower a bit It was all Judes fault grabbing at Noahs ass.  Their usual ten minute shower got much longer. 

After they fooled around in the shower  they got out and dressed. Noah made Jude breakfast and they hung out for a while. They cuddled up on the couch watching the news lazily because the remote was so far away on the coffee table. 

Considering the fact they had fucked multiple times last night and then in the shower earlier they had decided to just cuddle and share some kisses.  Jude loved doing these things with Noah. 

So Jude and Noah spent the entire day together lazing about  and recovering from their previous night. When Jude had to head home Noah made that a little tough.  If Jude was honest he really could have declined the 'Bj for the road?' offer but  Jude  was not honest and Noah was very good at these.. 

Jude was leaning against the front door his hand in Noahs hair he gripped as the other bobbed his head on his length making Jude moan out.  Jude was close he tugged at Noahs hair but Noah continued to suck him off until he brought Jude over the edge. 

Jude was a panting hot mess against that Door as Noah smirked and stood up wiping his mouth as he tugged up Judes jeans and boxers for him  buttoning his Jeans. "  I'll be seeing you at school." he winked.  Jude bit his lower lip. " I could return the favor.." Noah just grinned looking him over." As much as i'd love that.  You should get home." he pressed a hot kiss to Judes lips making Jude melt and follow after his lips. " Besides.. I gotta do some laundry." Jude couldn't help but laugh." Sorry." He whispered.  Noah shook his head. " S'okay babes. It was worth it." he winked.

When Jude collected himself he kissed Noah and Noah kissed him back before heading toward his room for that laundry not before Jude had a chance to slap his ass before leaving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday at School:

Jude had a few classes with Noah everyday which was always fun with how Noah was distracting him on purpose and such but that aside they did focus and get things done.

The thing about Judes friends with benefits was that No one knew about it..  They assumed he and Noah had really good chemistry which was true.. but they had no idea they were hooking up. Same thing with Connor.. No one knew they were hooking up. Noah didn't know about Connor and Connor didn't know about Noah and it was interesting.

Jude was sitting at lunch when Noah came up and sat on his lap." hey babes." he said softly kissing his cheek. Thing was Noah always did that.  Nobody batted an eyelash because Noah was always like this.  Pet names for friends and didn't even mind  the kissing of cheeks and such.

Jude laughed." Hey." he said softly wrapping his arms around Noahs waist.

Connor joined them with his lunch and he and Noah started talking about how annoying a group project would be. Taylor came and sat beside Jude; instantly she noticed Judes neck." Well someone got lucky this weekend." she said with a smirk as she started eating lunch.

"Who?" Noah asked curiously .  Connor seemed interested. " Jude." Taylor said pointing out a hickey on his neck. Noah smirked at that but Nobody noticed.

" Oh" He said. Jude flushed as Noah shifted on his lap." Seems he did." Noah said cooly not even giving it away. it wasn't like they agreed for it to be a secret but they just didn't outwardly say:

'Hey yeah so i'm fucking my two best friends.'  no.. they didn't need to say anything and create drama.

The conversation went back to random things after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday night.

Jude found himself in Connors bedroom a familiar space he enjoyed visiting. Connor pushed Jude onto the comfy bed and climbed on top of him kissing him.

The thing with Connor was he liked to be the top. He liked dominating and he really liked dominating Jude. 

They were just friends with benefits but Jude always played into the whole  Jealous possessive thing Connor had goin on. It made the sex hotter and Well.. possessive which Jude found himself having a kink for  so it was a win win win.

" Gonna tell me who gave it to you?" Connor asked pressing kisses over Judes neck and down his bare torso.

"Nope." Jude grinned and chuckled as he pushed Connors pants down."  Just gonna get that cock in me like you promised." he mumbled. 

Connor pressed his lips to Judes as he pulled back getting Judes pants off easily same with his own. They were both naked now. Connor was leaning down kissing Jude as Jude ran his hands over  Connors bare body he grabbed his ass slapped.  Connor smirked and man handled Jude easily on his hands and knees.

Connor showed Jude a ton of potions however in the heat of the moment Connor usually opted for this one. Jude on all fours a hot mess begging for him.

"Connor fuck me please." Jude whined. Of course he was needy. Connor teased him literally all day. Connor  slapped Judes ass and gripped making Jude moan.

Luckily Connors dad was working so  they were able to do it. 

Connor really liked to tease he also really liked to be rough and well honestly he liked Judes ass a whole lot. "Jude." Connor said as he gripped his ass. Jude groaned as a wave of arousal hit him. " Eat me" he mumbled hotly. Connor smirked caressing his ass. "hm?"he asked. Jude bit his lip before repeating himself. " Eat me Connor."  

Connor decided to be nice tonight because he did  what he was told; Connor gripped Judes ass and then got right to work. 

Jude squirmed so much at the feel of Connors tongue teasing him he moaned as he gripped the blankets beneath him, pushing back against Connors tongue. After a couple minutes of Connor undoing Jude with just his tongue he pulled back slapped his ass again and then lined himself up with Judes entrance. 

Jude let out a loud moan as he pushed into him. " Fuck Fuck so big." he mumbled. " So big." he bit his lip. Connor pushed into him slowly. " Like it baby?" he asked. Jude always liked it." Fuck yeah mm" he mumbled. 

Once Connor was fully inside him and Jude said he could move Connor did. Connor started to fuck Jude slowly at first before easily picking up the pace. Jude gripped the blankets and put his head down against the pillows. " Fuck  Connor awh fuck." he mumbled.

Connor gripped his hips and pulled Judes ass back against him while he pounded into him. After a couple minutes he gripped Judes hair and pulled his head back. Judes back was against Connors chest as he continued to fuck him he kissed down his neck and nipped  sucking a hickey of his own to Judes neck. Jude groaned and put his hands on the bed frame gripping as Connor continued to fuck him.

" So close Connor so close." Jude moaned and Connor picked up the pace.

They both went over the edge panting and moaning each others names. Connor pulled out slowly and laid on the bed. Jude laid beside him a panting hot mess as he stared at the ceiling." That was.." Jude started glancing toward Connor.

" Awesome." Connor mumbled looking to Jude with a smirk. 

Jude smiled and ran a hand through his own sweaty hair." Hell yeah." he mumbled. 

After they calmed down a bit Connor glanced to his clock. " Fuck." he mumbled. Jude looked at him." Hm?" he asked. " As much as you know i'd love to go again and how much i want you to sleep over.. " Connor trailed off.

Jude nodded." I know. You're dad." he said as he sat up. " I'll see you on friday though." he said leaning over Connor to Kiss him roughly." Mm i mean i'll see you Friday like this." he winked at Connor. Connor smirked as he watched Jude get up to get dressed. " So sexy Jude." Connor said watching him look for his clothes.  Jude shot him a wink over his shoulder as he picked up his clothes.  Connor slapped his ass playfully as he watched him pull on his boxers.

Jude bit his lip and smirked. " Maybe if you're a good boy we can do it in the locker room at school." Jude said giving him a wink. Connor liked that idea." Mm Promise ?" he asked.  Jude smirked." Of course baby." he pulled his pants on.  " Maybe tomorrow." he leaned over kissing him roughly." Long as you give it to me good." he nipped his lip. 

Connor groaned softly as Jude pulled away." I always do." he said as Jude grabbed his belongings fixing himself a bit. Connors dad got home the same time every wednesday. So they had this down.

" Gotta go now.. i'll see tomorrow." he kissed him again before pulling on his shoes. Connor smiled."  of course you will . " he stroked his side.  Jude smacked his hand gently before making his way to the door he winked." Hands off til tomorrow." he teased before leaving Just in time.

~~~~~

Jude plopped down on his bed at home and couldn't help but smile to himself. This friends with benefits thing rocked.  He had two hot as fuck guys at his beck and call.  Any time he wanted to mess around he could text either of them and hook up. 

If Jude wanted to hang out cuddle and whatever he could text either of them but that one was more toward Noah because Connors dad was kind of an asshole. So Noah usually got the cuddles. Connor occasionally did after sex if his dad was away on a trip. Last time that happened was a month ago.

Anyway. 

Sex with both of them was awesome.. 

Jude found himself sated and happy with both of them they both did things differently and Jude loved it. When he felt like being dominated Connor was his go to cause.. hot damn that boy on top was  mm.

Jude liked being with Noah because Noah didn't care how they did it. Jude could lead or vice versa.  Noah was usually gentle unless Jude asked him otherwise.  Not to mention that it was kinda a kink.. Good church goin' boy Noah.. was actually pretty damn wild and it got Jude going in so many ways.

The better part was he didn't need random strangers because between Noah and Connor Jude didn't think he'd ever have enough energy for someone else. He was used to fucking the two of them..Months of practice of course.

But they were more then enough for Judes sexual appetite.

 


End file.
